


Halloween Expert

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [82]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Candy, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt, Ziggy is Crafty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie is CRAZY about Halloween and just running around trying to get everything ready and the others try to get him calm down a little.





	Halloween Expert

Stephanie, Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie all marched up to the ice cream stand. Gluing plastic spiders around to top of the stand was Robbie. He had purple bags under his eyes but moved like he had all the energy in the world; gracefully dabbing glue onto the spiders and positioning them just so. At his feet was a bag of fake cotton webs.

“Robbie, did you go home last night?” Stephanie asked, crossing her arms and trying to look like the most intimidating 10 year old.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I went home!” Robbie said without looking away from his task, “That’s where I got the glue from.”

“But did you  _sleep_?”

“Why would I do that?! There’s so much work to be done before Halloween!” Robbie gestured to Lazytown as a whole, “Does this place  _look_ ready for Halloween yet?” 

The kids all looked around. Pumpkins dotted every wall around the park. Webs had been strung up around the playground equipment. There were fake gravestones all over the sports field, some with bony hands sticking out of the ground around them. Dozens of decorations from full skeletons and terrifyingly realistic zombies to mechanical witches and huge tarantulas had popped up around Lazytown overnight. 

“It looks  _over_ -ready, actually,” Stingy said.

“Robbie,” Pixel began, “We know you love Halloween but you have to take care for yourself! Sportacus says the average person needs to sleep at least—”

“I don’t _care_ what Sportaspook has to say!” Robbie snapped. He bent down to open the bag of webs, “Elves don’t know the first thing about Halloween! He wouldn’t understand.”

 “Can you at least take a break?” Stephanie pleaded, “If you keep going like this, you’ll be too tired on Halloween!”

Robbie began looping the cotton webs around the spiders, “Don’t you brats have anything better to do than bug me? Like staying inside and out of my way?”

The four friends looked at each other, unsure what to say next. It was clear Robbie wasn’t going to listen to them. Just then, a voice called, “Hey! Robbie!”

Everyone turned to see Ziggy racing towards the ice cream stand. He was pulling a large bag behind him. “Robbie! My mom bought a bunch of candy to give out on Halloween!” Ziggy opened the bag to reveal hundreds of multicolored treats, “Can you help me pick out the best ones? Since you’re a Halloween expert? Huh? Huh?!”

At the sight of the candy, Robbie’s eyes went wide and he dropped the fake webs. “I— well, yes I _am_ the Halloween Expert.”

Ziggy smiled wide, “Hurray! Let’s go sit at my house and sort the candy! I bet mom will even make us hot chocolate!” Ziggy continued to blab as he led Robbie towards his house. Before they were out of sight, Ziggy turned back to his friends. He gave them a thumbs up and a smile. 

Stingy whistled, “What a sneaky little kid.” 

 “I’m so proud,” Trixie sniffed dramatically.


End file.
